Receding Water
by Speares
Summary: Katniss is dead, Cato won the 74th Hunger Games. A girl named Kylee Speare is chosen for the Quarter Quell since District 12 has no victor. She cared for Primrose, now she will go against all odds to beat the other victors and maybe even find love.
1. Assailant

Kylee  
I walked up stairs to the top level as several tributes were on the elevator. My mind was cloudy and twisted as I thought of how the other tributes would handle this, seriously, a 12?  
My errant locks brushed into my eyes and I moved them out of the way when someone grabbed my wrist and I was slammed into the wall. Rough hands smothered my screams, clamping my mouth. The assailant chuckled darkly about my feeble attempts to free myself. Like I was going down without a fight. I tried to knee him but he knew my plan and pressed his hips against me to prevent it and trapped me against the wall. Towering over me was Cato, the career leader. I cursed every fowl name I knew, bucking wildly, but he just smirked me, my hands shackled above my head, when he breathed hotly in my ear. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." My heart skipped a beat and I looked up at him. His hair was perfect, as usual, and his icy blue eyes scanned me over. "Do what?" I tried to keep my voice steady as I addressed him when he took away his hand. "You must of been very impressive to get a 12." my cheeks grew red and hot. Thank goodness it's dark so he couldn't see. "Not fainting I hope?" Darn, he saw my cheeks. "Let me go." he lightly took a piece of my hair to examine it, rubbing it between his fingers. "You've caught my attention and that is very, very bad." Cato's voice had a cold yet velvety edge to it as he stared into my eyes. "I said let go." Cato smirked at me. "Move away." I said to him. "On your request I'll get closer." Cato's face was now a centimeter from mine. "There is a bull's eye target on your back and it's getting bigger." Then when he was satisfied I wasn't going to bolt he slowly moved his muscled body off mine, releasing me finger by finger. He turned around and walked away, leaving me stunned against the wall by myself. What the...!

Cato  
Ha. Let her figure that out. I was trying to get into her head. Or was I? That thought worried me. I told myself I was getting in her head but for what reason did I want to be in it? Enobaria and Brutus would be mad if they heard the little, and I quote, little part of me that thought her...formidable and maybe attractive. Don't worry, I told myself, she is a distraction and you'll kill her in the bloodbath.  
I won't have to worry then. But until then, I'll make her unable to focus.

Kylee  
Who does he think he is? I sat looking down the balcony, rubbing my bruised wrists as they burned. Son of a tracker jacker. We had one last training session and I knew I'd be with him or the other girl since careers don't train together.

Ah great, my luck. Cato walked into the elevator and stood next to  
a man named Titus. I felt his stare burning my back but I refused to meet his eye. he says something to Titus and they both laugh. The nerve of them... Little Red shied away and hid behind me. Poor thing, she won the 73rd games only because had the medicine to fight off the infections from these muttation lizards. Cato glares at me as I comfort Red and this time I return it.  
"We are going to be practicing wrestling, I will name your partners." Blah Blah the lady rants down the list. "Pit and Cato, Ribbon and Red," Ribbon looks at Red maliciously and Cato smirks at Pit. "Finally Kylee and Johanna." Johanna was a girl from 9 that was wicked with an axe. Oh for the love of-  
As soon as I stepped onto the mat Johanna slammed me down. I kneed her in the stomach and we quickly switched spots. Yay. Victory.  
Cato totally slammed Pit down so so hard I became dizzy.  
"Oof, I have no hope Kylee." Pit patted me on the back good-naturedly. He was my district partner and a good friend. Next it was Ribbon and Red. Ribbon slammed Red down. As soon as the whistle blew Red fled to hide behind a pillar.  
I had to wrestle again and again until I was the top girl. Now I was supposed to face Cato. "How good is that hiding place Red?" I called to her as I backed away. Everyone laughed and Red came out to stand by me. "Good." she laughed. "So?" the lady gestured for me to step onto the matt and I rolled my eyes. "I rather go to the arena in one piece." Cato smirked and the lady said I didn't have to wrestle him.  
At lunch time Ribbon sat down near me followed by the rest of the careers. "So...How is your hair so light and swishable?" she begs. "I dunno because I'm not on speaking terms with hair products." I reply. All the careers groan as Ribbon pesters me about everything. I can't believe she actually won the games once. Red comes over to sit and Ribbon badgers her about her perfect shade of red hair. Geez.  
"We get it, you like hair." Cato threw a bread roll at Ribbon, smirking. I threw it back at him and heard several cries of 'Aww snap'.

Cato  
Stitch. She will be dead. "Obviously you didn't get my message yesterday." I growled. Everyone stared at us, itching to understand. "You took me by surprise." Kylee said as she took the roll back and buttered it. "Yeah, in the arena I'm going to shout 'I'm about to attack you, ok?'." I had to try hard not to smirk, to stay stony and dark. "Bite me." Kylee took a rough bite of her roll and leaned closer. "What you said was so simple...there must of been another reason." everyone was staring at us now and I felt like she had slapped me, my face stinging and angry. Who does she think she is? That stitch is going around all superior, she'll be dead. "Step onto the balcony with me."  
The staff were staring at us, not sure whether to intervene. Kylee looked at me with her with brown eyes, brimming with challenge.  
I stood up and squeezed her shoulder until she got up and follower me out the door.  
"Bigger?" Kylee asked, gesturing to her back. "You won't even see the cornucopia." I growled, meeting her eyes. This stitch will be dead as soon as the horn sounds, I'll kill her without even heading to the cornucopia, or maybe I'll have Tora toss me a weapon and I'll make her death slow and painful. Cut off her ears or eyes first? Nah, she'll need to hear her screams, see my smirk and her blood coming out in a stream. I must have been staring at her too long, calculating what would be most painful, because for once she started to back away, and get the wrong idea. "We'll see, sword boy...or is it spears you like? It won't matter because you won't kill me." Kylee took a step closer to me, whispering through her lips. "Would you? Could you? I don't know..." Oh darn...she's playing Glimmer with me. I am forever grateful I can't blush. "Cut it out or I'll snap your neck right here and now." She doesn't flinch. I make a move to head out the door but she blocks me, and I push her aside. "Couldn't wait to get your hands on me?" Is this how I was with her? Kylee lets me go and I quickly leave. How dare she use my angle!

"Cato why are you so mad? All she did was act arrogant and cocky." Tora looked up from her magazine as I smashed everything glass in my room. "You know, she was acting like you." ugh that bothers me too. Maybe she got in my head using my way. "She's dead." I said as I caught my breath and removed a piece of glass from my hand. "Glad you settled on that." and Tora went back to her magazine.


	2. Arrogance and the Arena

Kylee  
Darn! What the heck did I just do? I sat on the couch next to Pit who kept asking if I was alright before finally calling Haymitch, who was sober for once. "Ok sweetheart what is going on?" he yawned sleepily and sat down next to me. "Somethin' happened with Cato at lunch, and sometime before." Pit says for I wouldn't speak. "What happened with Cato?" the look in Haymitch's eyes are almost murderous. I don't reply but try to get up when he grabs my wrist and I let out a small cry. He let go, seeing my bruised wrists. "What happened girlie?" Gosh! Why the heck would this drunk care? "Well she was being a hothead with him at lunch and then he made her go to the balcony. He came out angry and she came out smirking." Pit summed the second encounter up and I slapped him. "Not nice to make me angry, we are heading to the arena." That shut him up. "What happened before?" Haymitch asked, well, demanded. "If you don't tell me then no sponsors for you!" Ouch. Biting my lip, I ponder what he said. "A moment, Pit." I gesture for him to leave. He groaned and left the room, his door slam clearly showing his agitation. Haymitch looked at me expectingly. Taking a breath, I began. "The night after training scores I went to the top level to get some air...Cato attacked me by pinning me to the wall and he told me he was after me. Then he held me there for a moment before just walking away." Haymitch nodded, but I could see the anger in his eyes. "What did you do the second time?" he asked. "Ah..." oh my gosh, this is embarrassing. "I played superior and seductive...just like he did to me." Haymitch guffawed at what I said. "Sweetheart, I don't know how you pulled that off because you ain't like that." I blushed furiously at his comment and waited for him to shut up. "You're dead meat." And with that he leaves me alone.

Formidable. Yep, that describes me. In my long, black dress draping down but slit on one side to show some of my leg I look glamorous. My hair was tied back on one side and gracefully falling on the other, I had rich pink lipstick on, and all my scars were gone. Except for the bruises.  
I'll rock this interview. Haymitch had said to act cocky and superior, all the while throwing glances at Cato when I boast. Perfect to get me killed.  
Cato is up and it turns out our angles are similar.  
Red is from district 8 and in her turn she is shy and quiet.  
Finally it's my turn.  
"So what do you think of your opponents? They've all won the games before and you haven't." I yawn and turn towards Caesar. "What? I'm sorry, everyone put me to sleep...ugh you'd think they'd have good stories to tell." The audience laughs. "I think I have a good shot." I turned to look at Cato, who was glaring at me, and smirked.  
"So is there a guy at home?" Caesar asked. "If I say no everyone will be hitting on me." Everyone in the building laughed at that. Not Cato. "What is your motivation?" I grew solemn and dark at this question. "Primrose Everdeen, these games took her sister and Gale Hawthorne who lost his best friend and struggles now." There are several gasps that I challenged them.

Primrose  
Did Kylee just say that? The capitol's going to kill her, I can't lose another sister! "Prim?" Gale turns to me. "I guess I know who left the game for me." He sighed as Madge gave him a reassuring squeeze with her hand. "What's up with the sexy angle?" Madge asks. "What does that mean?" I asked. For the first time in about a year Gale and Madge laugh. I laugh too. If it weren't for me Kylee I would be an emotional wreck... "I want my two sisters back." tears streamed down my face at the thought of losing both. Kylee had stayed her distance while Katniss was here but as soon as she left on the train Kylee had left food by our door and eventually walked me home from school. When Katniss died that's when she really stepped in. The day she bought me that little cake... I hate the capitol. "I heard you had a fight with one of the tributes..." Caesar began but her reply was a murderous glance that made me shudder. The buzzer sounded and Kylee walked gingerly off the stage. My sister.

Cato  
I was almost sad when Kylee walked off the stage, I liked her dress. Really, I couldn't see how she thought to play the sexy angle. I underestimated her.

Kylee  
"I said superior and cocky, not seductive or sexy!" Haymitch groaned while taking a swig from a bottle. "I thought I was being superior!" I growled back. "Pit, was she cocky or sexy?" He grabbed Pit's arm while Pit burst out laughing. "Cocky in a sexy manner." Haymitch and him laughed and I stalked angrily to my room, slamming my door.  
No, not my room, too stuffy. I opened my door back up and headed up the stairs. When I reached the top I looked around, just to make sure there were no tributes around. If I had a repeat with Cato...he would probably kill me.  
The air was warm and reassuring, I could almost imagine I was back home, hunting in the woods. Not heading to my death in an arena.

10  
Our starting pads are in the middle of a large ocean. Oh snap...I can't swim.  
9  
8  
I'll grab Finnick's heel and then I'm going to grab a back pack and a weapon, maybe even take out a tribute.  
7  
6  
Pit looks my way and I mouth one word to him.  
5  
4  
No.  
3  
2  
1  
The gong sounds and I dive towards Finnick who swims expertly as I grab his heel. We get to the cornucopia. I'm fast, I get my hands on a bow, a quiver of arrows, and a backpack, then I follow Finnick and run off into the woods.  
At least I thought it was a woods.


	3. Career Blood on My arrows

Kylee  
The first word that came to my mind was jungle. I had never really seen one before, only in the other games. The trees were tall with smooth green trunks, and plant life was abundant and I thought I was alone. That was until I was slammed into the tree. "Leaving so soon?"  
Cato narrowed his eyes at me. His stare from his icy eyes was intense and I tried not to falter. "You killed her, why should I spare you?" he glared down at me as I stood defenseless, my bow in his hand. I didn't kill anyone. "Because I'm smart." that was the only thing I could come up with. "Good reason, come on Kylee." I was very fast and could probably go faster than him but he scooped me up onto his shoulders. The jungle was alive with sound, including those from the rebel pack, Haymitch was mad at me for not joining it with him but that wasn't my style, I was used to relying on only myself. Cato's steps were swift as if he knew where every little object was and he didn't seem panicked when he heard Finnick's voice. "We got them!" there were whoops but i only heard a mental grunt from Haymitch, it was comforting that he didn't want me dead but I was still going to be killed and he wouldn't stop me. Though Katniss, the spark, was dead they still fought for a rebellion. I would like the hunger games to end but I'm not that bold. "Let me down, I can draw then off." Cato reluctantly set me down and told me to meet him on the beach, gave me a hug and ran. I stiffened at the gesture before running off.  
"Go after the girl!" I heard Johanna's voice, excited by the promise of battle. I scurried up a tree and looked down at attackers. To my surprise it was just Finnick and Johanna. Finnick threw his trident at my tree and grazed my arm as I let out a squeal, though I caught the trident. "Is that the best you can do?" i stood up on my slender branch and leaped into the neighboring tree and the next tree until i could see the beach. Below me a women i remember as Wiress repeated, "Tick Tock". "Yep, tick tock time is running out." i replied as i hopped out of the tree. Wiress looked scared and moved over to Beetee who watched me carefully as i walked down the beach. A figure emerged from the tree and walked over to me. "I heard from their yelling that you flew." he laughed i climbed back on his shoulders. We made haste to the water and dug up our raft which we used to sail to the cornucopia where Ribbon, Titus, Tora, and Jake waited for us. They were the remaining tributes of the career pack. "Who's that with you?" Titus drew his sword and lugged the raft ashore before putting the blade against my throat. "Its Kylee, the smoke girl." Titus laughed and put his sword back. "First tell me what was up with your interview, 'If I say no everyone will be hitting on me.'" he laughed and handed me some water which i gulped down thirstily. "I must say i loved your interview dress, i just wanted to rip it off your back!" Sure you did, i thought, along with a few pieces of my flesh. "How did she convince you?" Tora asked, kind of laughing with Titus. "She's smart, she can see things from far away, she knows how yo infuriate people so much they go after her even if there is a wounded person one blow away from death at their feet." Ribbon nodded. "I don't like her, i mean i really love her, but she reminds me of Katniss to much." everyone shrugged. "Well as long if she doesn't stab us in the back with that trident she's one of us." Tora patted me on the back and gestured for me to take s seat with the others. "So we need to find supplies and how to survive if ours are somehow...Cato, shall we say blown up?" Cato let out a groan as Tora scolded him. I snickered and gave him a nudge. He just rolled his eyes at me. "We know Kylee can hunt, we can...Er...take out tributes?" Tora gave me a look like 'thanks a lot for showing us up'. "I don't have a bow, Cato dropped it when we ran." Cato glared at me, he was the leader and only let Tora school him because she was a couple years older, though as wise and fierce. Well, a little wiser. "Cato anymore helpful things?" Tora asked. "Yep, no meat for you tonight." he said, handing me a sleek, wooden bow. Tora sighed. "Can you swim to the shore or do you need help." I frowned at him and Cato laughed. "No." i mumbled. "How are you off your starting pad then?" Ribbon asked. "Finnick, I tagged along my grabbing his heel. He was in the zone so he didn't notice." Tora sighed. "You move your hands like this, try." she demonstrated swimming in air and i stepped into the water. It receded back and i gasped along with the others. Cato gestured for me to take another step and i did so. My foot touched dry land. Everyone cheered. "I have a plan, tell you at dinner." Cato waved me off and i continued across the seabed. The ground sloped down so much I had to climb down using the rocky ledges. And then went up steadily from the shore.

The rest of the world went blurry except for the deer I was aiming at. I held the string for a moment before hearing the twang that meant I had released it. I hopped out of my tree and bent over to take the arrow out. "Very good," a few steps away from me was Johanna, axe in hand as she taunted me. "Better than you." my voice was rough and hostile as I addressed her. "So you decided to desert us?" her voice was sickly sweet like a poison berry. "None the matter, I would have killed you anyway." Johanna threw her axe and i scampered up a tree but she had plenty more that she flung at my branches and disappeared when i jumped to another tree.  
My heart pounded as i waited to see where she was, not daring to leave my branch. Finally i summoned up my courage and ran to the water, deer stuffed in my bag. To my surprise i felt water break my fall. I looked back to see I had two pursuers, but they passed me, I would probably drown. I watched them get closer to the cornucopia where my allies were unaware. Just go dry again! Suddenly i fell to the ground, landing on prickly coral. Gathering myself, i fired an arrow at Cato's feet and he turned to see the startled Finnick and Johanna as they gathered themselves up. There whoops of battle from the careers as they charged down. While I watched them fight i decided to skin the deer. My hands moved swiftly with my knife and i couldn't help but think that this was happening to Johanna and Finnick. An arrow fired from my direction and hit Jake, his wyes went back into his head and everyone stopped to stare at me. I was given a look by Jake that said this was unforgivable. I dropped my deer and ran, scared of what they would do to me, I didn't shoot the arrow! My heart pounded as ii ran and as soon as I set foot on the beach the water came back. There were many screams and panicked voices as I disappeared into the dense jungle.

The birds screeched overhead as I approached until it sounded like screeching of a person, not just any person, Cato. "Cato! CATO!" I cried, searching franticly for him. How did he get here so quick? His screams sounded like pure agony and i couldn't fund him, his voice came from every branch and ii finally saw the black birds bouncing around. Their beaks created the abominable sound that tortured me. I threw rocks at them and killed them with my arrows but more came, it was like cutting the head off if a Hydra. You thought you won but double the trouble comes. This was too much! Blood roared in my ears and i doubled over in pain, plugging them with my fingers as I tried to block out the horrible sound. More screams came and ii recognized Primrose and Katniss. The world slowly faded and I wondered what was done to him to get that horrible sound.

"Wake up, it's ok..." I was gently shaken awake by someone. "Cato?" my voice was hoarse and my throat burned. "No," oh yeah, Cato wants to kill me. "It's me, Finnick." I mentally sighed and got out of my impact position to face him. "We're both dead right?" he laughed.  
"Sadly we're not and this is a onetime thing, I just couldn't bare your screaming."  
"Well thanks...who died?"  
"Johanna and Ribbon...Was hanging with the careers for survival?"  
this question took me aback because really, I didn't know.  
"I don't know but I do know they were my friends and they think I killed Jake..." tears dripped from my eyes. "Are they who you heard?" Finnick asked me.  
"I heard Katniss, Primrose, and..."  
"And?"  
My voice was barely audible. "Cato..." Finnick nodded as if he expected it. That was what i liked about him, never prodding. "Admit it, you like him." I tensed at that, angry with myself and him. "That's not true!" but you know what? I think it might...I fancy him a little, ok? But I'm just a girl from twelve that he can kill off with the flick of his wrist. So why bother?  
Both of us were to weak to do a full on struggle with each other so he just broke some bread for us to share and I supplied the water. None of us said it but we generally liked each other and relished human company.  
"So what happens next?" Finnick asked me after we were both up to strength. I quit looking at him and turned around to leave. "We try to forget."

My heart ached painfully from everything that had happened to me. I had killed a tribute, no a child. A defenseless child. What a horrible person you are, Kylee. The negative voice in the back of my head lectured me as I walked. Man, I'd hate to be you. "I know, I know." I muttered as I climbed up a tree. There was some odd clicking in the distance that kept me awake and I couldn't help but feel scared when I saw the hovercraft claw dip down several times to recover the dead tribute.  
Mental note: stay clear of that area. Relaxing myself I zoned out to listen to the sounds of the arena. "I can't believe her!" Tora shouts."Shut up Tora!" My heart stops when I here him speak next. "We'll...I don't know..."

Cato  
She seemed so promising...why had she betrayed them? No, I told myself. Just kill her.  
A stone clattered to the ground and Tora's flashlight flashed past the tree and caught Kylee's luminous brown eyes, shining from the tree like an owl. I could see her hold her breath as I smirked. "Kill her, I want dibs." Titus pulled out his sword. Kylee flung her bow down in front of my feet followed by her arrows. "I suppose you think we need those?" Darn, not the time for sarcasm. "No, I totally thought you guys needed a token from me." they all couldn't help but laugh. "We're not mad, you did us a favor." Tora replied. Still snickering. It wasn't that funny but we liked her attitude. "Nuh-uh, she comes down then I kill her." Titus stepped up and took out his sword. "This is overdue." His eyes went glassy and he fell over as Tora removed her knife from Titus's back, grinning. "Sadly his death was quick."  
Neither of them knew why they liked Kylee so much and wanted her as an ally. "Catch me." Kylee's voice was exhausted and I barely had time to brace myself before she landed in my arms. She was a bloody mess.

Kylee  
The first thing I noticed is that I wasn't cold or thirsty like I was before i fell from the tree. Frankly, to be Honest, I felt safe where I was.  
"Mornin' sleepy head. Finally up?" the arena was silent except for the crackling of a fire beside me. Distinguishing the voice I realize I'm with Cato, in fact, my head is on his chest and he's smirking at me. "Nah, I thought I'd just sit up for a moment..." I gave a laugh before stopping to take a swig of water like Haymitch drank whine and sat up. "How long was I out?" I asked him. "'Bout a day." Cato replied and I found myself staring into his eyes and relishing the moment we shared. He leaned in closer to me and returned my gaze, steadily, as if I was a deer he might scare away. "All of Panem is watching us right now." he whispered against my cheek, his warm breath brushing against it. "Well if we're going to die...who cares?" I replied. "We won't both get out alive..." my voice trailed off as he lightly touched my cheek, skin tingling where his hand met. "Well...we have nothing to lose and no regrets." Cato cupped my cheek in the palm of his hand and looked at me. Electricity involuntarily pulsed from me as I looked into his eyes. But a voice inside me told me no, it sounded slightly drunk so i suppose it was suppose to be Haymitch's. Regretfully I pulled away. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Someone else?" he didn't stop staring at me, trying to pry my gaze back to him. "No, we're just heading for heartbreak! READ MY LIPS!" as soon as those words are out I gave myself a mental slap in the face. "I thought you'd never ask." He leaned closer to me but cannon shot echoed, making us both jump.  
"Who was that for?" I asked. "I hope it's was Tora so we don't have to kill her." He studies my quizzical expression and shrugs.  
"What?" he asks. "You're talking casually to me about our friend dying." Cato shrugged again before saying goodnight and turning around in his sleeping bag. I can practically hear the capitol groaning. Maybe I am too...

Cato  
Kylee's asleep now and I'm mad. Stupid cannon...Stupid me. She doesn't like me...she just is attracted to me like I'm a celebrity, who would turn me down then? I'm mad at myself now! Funny how a little girl defeats me...Cato, Hunger Games victor. I should just kill her now while she's asleep. My sword gleams beside me, telling me to do it.  
I imagine picking up my sword, Panem's gasps, and sticking it through her. The loud cannon booms and I can hear all the agonizing wails as the Capitol people yell at my actions, Enobaria cheering for over-coming my soft spot.  
But that's not going to happen...ok, last resort. I could lure her to one of the other victors to be killed. That would be cold but if that's what it takes then I'd do it. I would win, not her. Kylee didn't ever win before, I did. Not her. Me.


	4. Unfaithful

**Ok, GIANT shout out to Significationary (Did I spell it right?) who actually advertised this story; TOO NICE I'm SO HAPPY! I know I have like ten people following this story yet I have gotten no reviews? Speak up and I can put your ideas in! **

**Sorry this is short but I wanted to get something out there to you guys!**

Kylee

I wake up to see Cato staring thoughtfully at his sword, still as a statue.

"I never thought this would happen." He says absentmindedly without looking up.

"Being civil to each other?" It was just a guess but he nodded.

"First…first I wanted to kill you now like you and you're a friend, all within under a week. I guess when you gave me a reason I detected…more under it." If I wasn't awake I would think he was talking to himself.

"What was under it?" I ask him.

"You were really saying you had a life to live, a reason to win, a reason to go home. You had someone relying on you that you couldn't leave. Ever."

Under all that smugness, arrogance, and brutality Cato has a heart, a big one. He just wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"Surely you have a reason too,"

"No, I don't…except for the fact that I trained for this all my life and won it once so I don't want to waste that effort…It's not a good reason." He sighs and stands up. I'm not sure how I feel about him being my friend but something tells me that wasn't supposed to come out. I could tell by the flicker in his eyes.

"Well…just don't kill me, alright? I trust you."

Cato's face looked like a stone slammed into him.

"No you don't." he growled under his breath. Why is he suddenly like this? I want the smug, cocky, arrogant, self-confident, winning Cato back, however ridiculous it sounds.

"Let's get going." It's almost comical how fast he picks up our campsite and is ready.

We trudge along for several hours and he doesn't even suggest taking a break, even when I'm stumbling from tiredness. But I don't complain; I need to show him I'm strong, or at least create the illusion that I am. When we get to the side of a ravine I hear voices and recognize them as Red and two other tough looking tributes. They've caught Red and my heart breaks, they're surrounding her and the girl is kneeling down with a knife, trying to decide exactly how to kill Red.

Cato

It is my chance; Kylee is very fond of Red. I say I have a rescue plan and then in the midst of the fighting I would leave her. Whether she lived or died, I wouldn't care at all. Not at all.

"We'll save her, don't worry." Quickly I tell her my plan, she draws them off and I get Red out of the net and back to where we slept.

The signal is given and she burst out of the undergrowth.

"Let her go_, now._"

Only she doesn't stick to the plan, shoots the boy with her bow and the arrow gets him in the neck. Suddenly I'm sick to my stomach.

Red is Rue, the boy is Marvel, and the girl is Clove.

Why is it like this? Clove…I almost want to help the girl but I tell myself she is not Clove. _Not Clove_.

The arrow skewers through his neck and he falls down. The cannon booms.

The bushes thunder as Finnick runs out and joins the battle. Clove, _no, the girl_, gives Finnick a thank you glance before he sticks his trident through her. Ouch. As he turns to face Kylee his eyes flicker with remembrance and I burst out before Kylee could freeze. I get the thank you glance but also the don't-you-dare-skewer-me-through-the-back glare also. Taking on Finnick she runs toward Red before tripping, falling into the ravine.

Kylee

I let out a plea of help as soon as I trip but Cato makes no attempt to save me, though he could have. _Back-stabber_. First there's the sensation of falling and then my body hits the ground with a thud, it rhymes but in mud. When we walked by there was no mud, I bet the game makers didn't want me to die.

My whole body aches but especially the cut above my eye, my leg, and the back of my head. The arena is spinning and I'm vulnerable prey. I pray that Cato kills Finnick so Finnick doesn't go after me. But then, I get an idea. Taking a metallic, large cylinder out of my bag I hadn't realized what it was but now I do.

It's a counterfeit cannon.

I bang it against the rock and I hear the cannon, I'm dead, or so they think.

Can I walk? No, though I can crawl if I go slowly.

Ignoring my body's protest I drag myself down the ravine by crawling slowly so that no one can take my supplies. It doesn't create much progress but there's a cave a few feet away.

In this cave I lay down because I'm overcome with fatigue. My breathing becomes rapid and I fall over as soon as I'm fully in.

When I wake up and I'm confused, this isn't my house or anywhere I know. But then I realize I'm in the cave. The opening is small but once inside it opens out quite a bit. I would be able to stand up comfortably, if I could.

My leg was swollen and throbbed badly; there was a huge scratch on it that looked deep but nowhere near the bone. If I wasn't careful it would get infected, well more.

Taking out a water bottle I drowned the whole thing in a few seconds.

I spend the next few days in the cave as I could not walk.

When I was eating a bit of bread a large grey dog with an unkempt coat entered. He was probably standing up to my chest. String my bow, I was about to fire an arrow at him when I saw the parachute around his collar.

"Here boy," I called to him and he rushed over happily to me. Taking off the parachute I found a note.

**You better win this dang thing because you know how expensive it was to send this dog in to you? Let's just say I could have a mansion plus a bow made of gold. There's a plant that can heal your wound, it called Prairie Wreath, and you know what it looks like. I'm mad at you for hanging with the careers though!**

**-Haymitch**

I laughed a little and tossed the dog some bread. Whoever sent this dog was either super smart or super stupid.

"I'll call you …Rags." And whoever that probably stupid person was, I'm eternally grateful for a companion I can trust. Rags proved useful as he hunted, I could not walk, and I skinned and started the fire. In the package Haymitch had given me several bottles of water and the flower of Prairie Wreath.

"Here boy, go find this."

I let Rags sniff the flower before he tore off excitedly out of the den. Bless his soul.

At the end of the day Rags returns with the leaves, only if you look really closely, you can tell the game makers want me dead.

"Well Rags, they want us dead, that plant doesn't exist but I can tell it's poisonous."

At night Rags whines the number of tributes that died. He's quite smart.

There are eight tributes left; Cato, Pit, Wiress, Beetee, Chaff, the boy from 10, the girl from 3, and me.

Part of me is sad that Finnick is dead, but he had to die sometime. It was probably slow and painful though.

"What do you think is going on? Because I wonder if Cato was actually going to kill me while we got Red, maybe it was good that I disobeyed though. "

I speak absentmindedly out as I stroke Rags's back.

"You know what boy, it kills me to say this but we need to take out tributes, don't kill the really small girl."

He jumps up and races out of the cave without another word.

_I just set a killer dog on everyone._

**Well that's a rap! Hope you guys enjoy it all you silent readers, speak up! I should update sometime this weekend.**


	5. Aquaintences

**Aw…What did I do wrong? No one reviews my stories… Oh and Cato's flash-back is dedicated to my best friend Rachel, enjoy you silent readers!**

Later that night the swelling of my leg had gone down and I could walk. Rags had come back the next day carrying two backpacks. I sigh; he had gotten Wiress and Beetee. Poor them, but actually I was surprised they made it this far. "Okay, you've done enough for one night, let's rest."

I open my arms for a hug and he curls up beside me, his scruffy fur keeping me warm.

When we wake up the next day, my voice echoes across the walls when I whisper something to get Rags to wake up. He shifts his head to look around and then looks at me, confused. The game makers expanded the cave to a whole underground system and our entrance is blocked. We're now in a land of a thousand caves, it seems peaceful but a tribute like me isn't fooled. These caverns are alive and they want me dead. I pack up our supplies and Rags supports me by letting me lean on him, partially carrying me. But that's okay; he's as strong as Cato. Cato...Cato is only physically strong, emotionally, he's a wreck. That's weird…why am I comparing Cato to a dog? Obviously the dog is better… I giggle and pat Rags on the head. He just looks up at me with his amber eyes like _Hey, I know what you're thinking and yes, I am better. _

About three hours later we see our first tribute. Chaff. I fall and Rags launches him at Haymitch's old friend. In a second we hear his cannon and Rags whines putting his head on Chaff's chest and then we move on.

Stones clatter up ahead, signifying that something is out there. A boy burst out at me and pushes me to the ground. He takes a knife out and looks me over, deciding how to kill me.

"I don't have to worry about what I can live with because I'm not going to live."

The boy hisses in my ear. Then with the knife he moves it down to my injured leg and makes a little cut.

"This is for Amelia, you career!" He slides it down more to make a larger incision to match the anger in his voice. Since I don't wince the boy takes the knife up to my face.

"Here boy!" I whistle.

There's a loud bark but the boy falls as a sword strikes him in the chest.

"Last time I checked _I_ wasn't the dog." I look up to see Pit staring down at me. His pretty, sky blue eyes are amused and I playfully cuff him across the head.

"Oh whatever, do you have my wolfhound?" I ask him. Pit nods and Rags runs up to me, licking my face franticly.

Pit builds a fire and tends to my leg wound. He has a lot of experience in wounds because his father raises dogs and dogs often fight. OFTEN, they are so loud! Rags's head is on my chest and soon I drift off into peaceful oblivion.

It's nighttime and me and Pit are looking up at the cave wall as we see the pictures of the fallen pass overhead. Cato and we are left.

Cato

I sit alone in the cave reflecting on my actions. The game makers wanted to get these unpopular games done quickly, and less than two weeks is pretty darn quick. Kylee is with her district partner and my chest burns. It's a new felling, a feeling that's always been pointed at me; jealousy. If this is a recap of Peeta and Katniss then I might just throw up. The memory of my victory unwillingly comes to my mind to 'entertain' me.

I have Katniss in a head lock and Peeta stares helplessly as I stick my sword through her chest. To him, I seemed proud of her death, but I was not. Every tribute I killed scarred and hurt me more than any weapon. "Okay, now you're the victor." I toss my sword down to the mutts and kill Katniss's replica. "No." Peeta tosses himself down and I hear his screams as the mutts rip him apart. I want to kill him, spare him, but that would be weak and ruin my painful image, so I just watch. Finally the mutts leave and I climb down and stab Peeta.

"I present to you…the winner of the 74th annual Hunger Games."

Jerking awake, I scramble up and call Kylee's name.

Kylee

I, Pit, and Rags sit around the fire. We don't talk about anything though we've silently agreed to let Cato kill the other tribute. Everyone knows the caves are getting smaller and smaller every minute so we'll be in one cavern soon. They want these disliked games done as soon as possible.

**So sorry that this is so short but I've been busy and had no motivation….not to meantion this update is ridiculously late.**


End file.
